


The end of the world

by Anne_de_Breuil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_de_Breuil/pseuds/Anne_de_Breuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems ironic that, at the end of all things, all Anakin can think of is warmth... I fell quite angsty today, be warned.<br/>In a brighter note, Happy Valentine's and International Fanworks day, people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the world

Even when the Mustafar fires threaten to engulf him entirely, body and soul, Anakin is not ready to give in. Not at the slight. Not in front of the man he respected, the man that raised him, the constant in his life, his own beacon of Light, a constant source of warmth, so different from the unnatural heat that had started to burn him from the inside.

He knows he had made a fatal mistake. Not the one about the higher ground, that's for sure. It was worse than to lose a limb. He feels like he has lost his soul. He had forgotten. He forgot about so many times he had woken from terrible nightmares just to find himself enveloped in such a warm embrace it made him bury himself further in that welcoming chest. He forgot so many drinks shared, when he felt so _cold_ inside from so many blood spilled in battle. Just a hand in his shoulder and a shot of some indefinite alcoholic drink to numb the pain. Oh, how he had forgotten about the hug of his old –“not _so_ old, Anakin”- Master when he confessed his love of Padmé, warm feelings of understanding flooding through their bond.

He forgot the love that shone through that man’s eyes each time they accomplish a mission together, each time he emerged from battle unscathed. That warmth.

But now he remembers. And he hears: “I loved you, Anakin.”

He had known for so long… He longed to answer: _I still love you_.

But instead, all he says is: “I hate you.”


End file.
